Tumbling Down
by LadyAleena
Summary: Wilson takes a fall, but is that all that's wrong with him? No intentional slash, but if you have an idea I'd love to hear! Added a prologue to the story, and more IS to come...I promise
1. Chapter 1

Ok, it's been a while but i'm fixing up my story and...well yeah...adding some things an such...Hope you like 3- mid 3rd season

* * *

PROLOGUE

"Make it out to Nina Contempo."

Diane Lennings smiled at yet another fan as she signed her name on a copy of her newest book, "Lady Knight." She sighed. _This day needs to end_, she thought as she rubbed her temples.

"Here you go, and thank you for reading..." Diane flashed a smile, and watched as the next fan came up with her book. A young girl- maybe about 16. "Aren't you a bit young to be reading this stuff?"

"Now'a'days?" The teen asked with a smile. Diane nodded and took her book. "Jessica," The girl told her. "If you don't mind me asking... when did you know that you were gay?"

Diane glanced up at her, studying her for a moment. "I guess around your age."

"And how did your parents take it?"

Diane smiled and placed her hand on Jessica's. "It's hard coming out, but you can't keep lying to your parents and yourself...you'll never be happy that way."

"Jessica!"

Diane and her fans huddled around all look toward the sound. An woman, in her mid 40s. "Jessica, are you trying to embarrass me? What are you doing holding that smut and talking to _that_ woman?"

Jessica found herself caught for words.

"Hey, listen, your daughter didn't do any-" Diane stood up.

"Don't you dare talk to me, you filthy homo," Jessica's mother spat.

"Excuse me?" Diane started, getting heated. "How dare you!"

"How dare you! Corrupting children to be dirty and goagainst the Lord. Well he has a place for you- In hell!"

"Lady, in about two seconds I'm going to smack you," Diane warned, feeling herself get even hotter.

"Don't you threaten me!"

"Listen lady, why don't you just take your closet child and leave?" An annoyed fan shot.

"You have no right to talk to me like that- none of you do. You are all evil!" The mother started yelling, her eyes fell on Jessica, who was looking past her wide-eyed. "Jessica- what is wrong with you?"

Jessica pointed, as everyone turned to see Diane, red faced, lying on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

James Wilson sat at his desk, going over finished papers of his recent client. Just to make sure that everything was in its place, and there wasn't any possible mistake on the record.

Of course it would be going a lot better if he was feeling well. He rubbed the bridge of his nose fighting against the small pain that as in his head.

He opened his eyes. Blurry…He closed his eyes again and then opened them, focusing on the paper, until the words were clear.

Clink….Clink…..CLANK!

Wilson looked over to the glass doors that led to the balcony, but he knew before he even looked.

House

Wilson sighed, pushing himself out of his chair, stopping for a moment as he got lightheaded, but then he proceeded.

The cool March air was made him feel a bit better, but the air was a bit damp feeling. It looked like it was about to rain.

"cant you use the office door like everyone else? You're going to break my window," Wilson asked, as he leaned over the railing looking around. House imitated his stance.

"I could, but it wouldn't be as romantic."

Wilson looked at House and raised his eyebrows. "You don't bring me flowers anymore."

"You'll have to wait. Cuddy's garden isn't in full bloom yet. Guess what?"

Wilson dug into his pocket and took out the nutria-grain bar. He wasn't really hungry from the headache, but maybe lack of food was why it hurt. "You found your mojo?"

House exaggerated a gasp. "How did you know? Actually, I wanted to inform you- I poisoned your cereal bar there…and got a new patient."

Wilson glanced over at him. "Anything special about the patient?"

"Every patient is 'special' aren't they?" House asked making the quotes in the air. "This one writes lust novels and has the hots for Cameron."

Wilson looked at the rest of his bar and put it away…he couldn't eat. "And that's good to deal with?"

"My patient is a girl."

Wilson paused for a moment, then smiled.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

House glanced down at his beeper. "That would be my patient."

"Have fun." Wilson turned as both mean went into their offices. Just as they got in, it began to rain.

mdmdmdmdmd

Cuddy knocked on Wilson's door, and peaked her head into his office. Wilson glanced up and started to smile, but stopped when he saw the look on her face.

"What did he do now?"

Cuddy let out someone of an amused look. Was she that easy to read?

"I was just wondering if you can keep an eye on him with this patient. The parents of the last patient complained that, even though they are grateful for saving their son, he scared them."

Wilson let out a smile.

"It's not funny!" But Cuddy couldn't hide her own amusement. "All right, it's very funny, but would you?"

Wilson sighed and looked at his papers. He would have to bring this one with him if he's to get it done. "Yeah, I'll go."

mdmdmdmd

_EFFECTS: One-sided Migraines? –Blurry vision -dizziness- Loss of consciousness –trouble with speech –light sensitivity- trouble breathing- panic attacks_

House looked over at his ducklings expectingly, as Wilson entered the room and hung out by the door.

"Well?"

"Traumatic brain injury?" Foreman started

"No sign of concussion or swelling. Strike one for the black man. Who wants the next swing?"

"Aneurysm could explain the headaches, especially one that is severe on one side. One may have ruptured?" Cameron threw in.

House wrinkled his nose and gave her a disappointed look. "Doesn't explain the trouble in speech."

Chase spoke up. "Brain tumor explains speech."

"Blood clot could too," Cameron tried again.

House looked at her, "Yes, but main cause of blood clot is a head injury."

"It's not the only cause."

Foreman sighed, "Symptoms could also be neurological signs of Lupus, as well as the panic attack."

House looked at him. "Anything to put it on the board, huh?" He glanced over at Wilson then turned back to the others. "Lets start with an MRI, some blood, and throw in an ANA test to be sure. Put the patient on cyclamen for her pain."

The other three got up and went off to do their work.

House raised his eyebrow to Wilson. "Let me guess, Mommy sent Daddy to keep me in check."

Wilson gave his half smile," You had a complaint."

House started out of the room, Wilson followed.

"I always of complaints. They never just thank me. I save their lives, the lives of their children, brothers, mothers, and everyone still has a complaint."

Wilson looked at him, "And that tells you…"

"That my patients are a bunch of ungrateful pricks." House commented. He opened the elevator door and stepped in, but used his cane to keep Wilson out. "Sorry, had a big breakfast, not sure if the elevator an hold all my weight."

Wilson watch, annoyed as the elevator closed. He turned to the stairway and started down. He was not feeling up to this. He sighed as he started down. Suddenly he got a wave, and found himself being introduced to the stairway.

Then Darkness…


	3. Chapter 3

House came out of the lunch-room. Where was Wilson? Did he decide not to come? Did he get distracted by some tears on a to a pretty face?

"House!" Cameron stumbled around the corner. Her hair a bit disheveled and her shirt was no longer tucked in. Probably got pulled out by running in her heels.

"Could you do that again, but this time, in slow motion?" House asked.

"It's Wilson."

House looked at her in wonder, wondering if he heard correctly. That was confirmed as Chase and Foreman turned the corner, Foreman carrying an unconscious Wilson. Chase pushed some towels off a cot that as in the lobby, as Foreman laid Wilson down.

House limped over, faster than Cameron was rushing to the same destination.

"What happened?" House demanded.

"Chase came to get us, he said Wilson was hurt, Cameron started.

"He was sprawled out on the stairs. I don't know for how long," Chase told him.

"He has a decent lump on the side of his head, but no blood…we may just want to make sure he didn't crack anything…" Foreman said, as he tried to catch his breath.

House opened Wilson's eyelids and used his penlight to check his eyes. Wilson groaned at this as his eyes fluttered open.

He looked around at the worried faces that were looking back at him, and winced at the pounding pain that was thudding in his head. He started to sit up, Chase grabbed onto him to help him steady himself.

"What happened?"

"What is your name?" House asked him.

"What?"

"Answer the question. What is your full name?"

"James Evan Wilson."

"What is the year?"

"2007"

"Who is the president of the united States."

"George Bush."

"Seems like he's all right." Cameron said.

"What happened before you blacked out?" House pressed on.

Wilson opened his mouth, then closed it, his face paling as he realized he didn't remember.

Cuddy came up from behind them. "One of the nurses told me, is he all right?"

"He's got a welt on the back of his head. Tinnitus, his pupils are uneven, he can't seem to remember anything about right before he passed out."

"Do you remember anything?" Cameron asked Wilson. She placed a hand reassuringly on his.

He looked at her hand, then looked at her and closed his eyes.

"I remember House closing the elevator saying something about breakfast, then I went into the stairway to catch up with him and…" Wilson made a face.

"It's all right," Cameron soothed.

"All right kiddies, time to go back to work." House commented.

"Shouldn't Wilson be admitted?" Cameron asked.

"Jimmy boy will be fine. He doesn't need any nurses hovering around him. Just do a thorough check-up and he'll just come back to my place tonight, and I'll keep an eye out on him." House said simply.

"Wait, you're baby-sitting?" Cuddy asked. House didn't answer and started heading down the hallway. "Wait, where are you going?"

"I have a patient who writes lesbian lust I must attend to."

Mdmdmdmd

House sat in his office, waiting to hear back on the MRI that his patient was to go through. His mind was whirling on thoughts. If he wasn't mistaken Wilson semed a bit off this morning. If this was really serious then he would have noticed before he fell…the stupid moon could've really been hurt…and his patient was totally flirting with Cameron before. That was hot…If something was wrong with Wilson he would say something, wouldn't he?

House clicked his tongue and stood up as the rest of his team came in. Wilson wasn't far behind them. House paused for a moment. Wilson looked at him, and leaned against the table.

"I'm hiding. Cuddy is constantly asking me questions…it makes my head split." "They should make Cuddy headaches it's own disease…" House commented back, finding himself feeling better.

Wilson was doing better.

"MRI showed a slight swelling causing intracranial pressure in the frontal lobe, but no tumor," Foreman commented.

"Swelling can be cause by…" House glanced at Wilson, noting that he looked a bit off. "Feeling a disturbance in the force, my padawan?"

Wilson paused for a moment and glanced around, seemingly confused, then looked at House. "Are you all right?" Cameron asked him.

Wilson looked at her, but didn't seem to recognize her at first, then he forced his shy little smile.

"I'm fine, just got a spin."

House didn't say anything. He tapped his cane. Cameron glanced at him. "Once again, swelling can be cause by…"

"Hemorrhage?" Foreman noted.

"Meningitis," Cameron put in at the same time.

House looked at them. "All right. One test each, go to it." Foreman took off, in thought, with Cameron not far behind. Chase sat in his place, though, and stared at the board. House completely ignored the fact that he was there. He picked up his nerf ball. "Wilson."

Wilson glanced up, as House threw the ball at him, not hard, but rather softly. Wilson reached out to catch it, but his hands were a bit more to the right. The ball fell past him and rolled to Chase' feet. Chase glanced over at the other two. "

How are you feeling?" House asked him.

"Fine."

"You're such a terrible liar." House replied.

"You didn't recognize dear Cameron for a few moments."

"What?" Wilson forced a scoff. "What are you talking about? How could I not recognize her?"

"Well, maybe because of that huge lump that is swelling in your head, that is putting pressure on your brain. I don't know, maybe it's just a long shot." House studied him.

Wilson shook his head. "I'm just tired. I was trying to think of something and my eyes were just focusing on her."

"Wow, you are a terrible liar," Chase commented.

Wilson glanced over at him. Chase held up his hands with a shrug.

Wilson shook his head again. "If you don't mind, I think I'm going to go speak with Cuddy. Somehow I feel I won't get as nagged with her."

House turned to Chase as Wilson left. Chase shrugged his shoulders again, and went back to studying the board.

Mdmdmdmdmd

Wilson closed his eyes as he sat with his head in his hands. He was so tired, and his headache was throbbing. His vision was fading in and out, and so was his thought process. Memories ad things that are right in front of him just weren't focusing.

"Here."

Wilson looked up, squinting, as his eyes became sensitive to the light. In front of him was a bottle of water, and a hand holding it, which belonged to Chase. Wilson took the bottle and opened it, taking a sip. Chase sat down next to him.

"How are you feeling?"

"I've been better. Mainly I'm just tired right now," Wilson replied.

Chase nodded.

"You know, it's quite a scare when you see someone lying all on the ground. It's even more of a scare when it's someone you know." Chase said looking at Wilson. "I thought my heart stopped when I saw you, lying there. Thank God Foreman was still around. I'm not strong enough, I didn't ant to end up hurting you more."

Wilson took another sip of the water. "Sorry I scared you…and thank you."

Chase nodded. Both men then looked up as House made his way towards them. Chase looked back at Wilson,

"I'm going to take that as my cue to go." Wilson nodded to him as his left, then turned his attention to House.

"Let's go. We need to get home and get some food into your system." House said to him, handing him his coat.

"I feel sick just thinking of food, I don't know if I'm going to be able to eat any," Wilson replied, standing up slowly to put on his jacket.

House placed a hand on his shoulder to keep him steady.

"Well as my motto is, "It's better to throw up something then nothing."

"Your motto is "Everyone lies." Wilson commented.

"Really? Still? I need a new motto." House replied.

Wilson paused for a moment, putting a hand to his head. House tightened the grip on his friend's shoulder.

Wilson looked at him and smiled. "I'm all right."

"I'll keep that in mind the next time you lose all color in your cheeks." House commented as they walked out.


	4. Chapter 4

and there's more...

* * *

House glanced at Wilson.

His friend was peacefully resting on the couch. House hadn't even realized that Wilson had dozed off. House had been too busy paying attention to the TV.

House looked at the clock.

9:30.

He reached for his cane, and the dirty dishes on the coffee table and brought them into the kitchen, dumping them into the sink. Then he headed back to turn off the TV. He glanced at Wilson as he picked up the remote.

No eye movement.

"Wilson." House nudged him, but got no response.

"Wilson, I accidentally put your shirts in the dryer in stead of hang dry…" He shook him again.

Still nothing.

House furrowed his brow. Now he was beginning to get worried.

"Wilson." He shook him harder. Then he positioned himself so that he could shake him with both hands. Nothing. "James…"

House started giving Wilson short sharp taps on his cheek.

"Wake up. Come on!"

Wilson eyes finally fluttered open.

House released the breath that he didn't realize he was holding. His face was warm from his cheeks flushing in panic. Wilson looked at him for a moment, and look as if he was about to go back to sleep.

"Stay up…Sit up." House pulled him to sit. He resisted the urge to just pull him into a hug.

Wilson looked at him confused.

"What's wrong?"

House looked at him and smiled. "You were coughing. Must have been the way you were laying."

"Was I? Did I wake you?"

"No it's a quarter to ten, you think I'd be in bed right now?" House asked.

"Sorry, forgot who I was talking to."

"Go back to sleep. I'm gonna wake you in a couple of hours and give you more medicine then."

"House…you never gave me medicine…"

mdmdmdmd

"How is Wilson doing?" Were the first words House heard as he walked into his office.

But it didn't come from Cameron.

"Is this part of your British nanny ancestry? Worrying about the boy wonders of the world?" House asked.

"I'm Australian, and it was just a question." Chase answered, thinning his lip. "All right, how is our lovely lesbian today?"

"She told Cameron she had the perfect ass as she got a handful." Foreman snickered. House raised his eyebrows and looked at the now flushed Cameron.

"I'm kinda curious about Dr. Wilson myself," Cameron quickly mentioned.

"And I'm curious about your lesbian action. I'll tell my secret if you tell yours." House commented. At that moment, Wilson walked into the office, looking disheveled.

"And the secrets out," House commented.

"How are you?" Chase asked, cutting off Cameron from asking the same thing.

"According to Cuddy, I'm doing better." Wilson smiled. "The floor still likes to tilt every now and then, but it's becoming a new ride."

Everyone smiled at the horrible attempt of the joke. House noted that he still had to speak with Cuddy about the previous night.

"Well how about we go our ways. I have to speak with a doctor about a night," House commented.

"Who's up for lunch?" Foreman asked as he got up.

"I'm fine," Chase commented.

"Me too," Cameron replied.

"All right." Foreman shrugged as he left.

House followed after him, but headed toward Cuddy's office.

"House."

House turned to look at Cameron. She gave a sly smile. "I didn't like it. But it wasn't bad."

House paused for a moment and turned away. Then a smile crept on his face as he made his way down the hall. Cameron turned around and walked back into the office.

Chase was watching Wilson…who just looked lost.

"You should sit." Cameron said to him.

Wilson took her advice, then looked at her. "How's the patient doing?"

"Well, she's writing a new fiction and her latest character resembles me, but health wise, she's varies." Cameron said with a smile.

Wilson smiled back on that. Then he frowned and hunched a bit, his hand going to his stomach.

"Wilson?" Chase sat on the edge of his seat, as Cameron turned her attention to him.

"I'm all right, I just feel a little sick." His breath became a bit shallow as his cheeks flushed. "It's hot... I need water or…" Wilson stood up, his face paled as he doubled over.

Cameron rushed and caught him under his arms, but found herself going down with him. Chase was immediately by their sides. He pulled Wilson off her and held him, as she got up. Cameron pulled out her flashlight and checked Wilson's eyes.

"Wilson? Wilson!" Cameron put her hand to his cheek.

"Go get some help," Chase said.

"Get House."

Mdmdmdmd

"He took a bit to wake up?" Cuddy repeated.

"I shook him, said his name, made stupid threatening jokes, and gave him some sharp taps on the cheek, and then he finally woke up." House said. Cuddy studied him for a moment.

"You must have been scared."

"He took twenty years off my life. If I wasn't scared do you think I would be here telling you about it?" House replied. "The deep sleep is explained by the concussion...what doesn't make sense is why he fell in the first place."

"He could've been light headed if he didn't eat…"

"House!"

House glanced at Cameron as she stumbled in

"If you are going to keep doing this, maybe you should reconsider the heels" He quipped.

Cameron gave him a look, "Wilson fell."

Mdmdmdmdmdmdmd

Wilson opened his eyes to see Chase sitting in the chair that House is usually in, and he was asleep.

Wilson sat up, and quickly took in his surroundings.

It was night. He was in a medical gone and hooked up to a machine. The last thing he remembers is Foreman leaving for lunch and he was waiting for House in his office with Cameron and Chase.

Chase opened his eyes, as he heard the movement, then took notice of Wilson and sat up.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, standing up to get closer to Wilson's side.

"Better," Wilson commented.

Chase flicked his penlight into Wilson's eyes. "Well your pupils aren't as bad. You're looking much better."

Wilson started to get out of the bed.

"Whoa, you should still rest a bit and take it slower." Chase said, placing a hand on Wilson's shoulder.

"Can I at least stand? My legs need it."

Chase kept his hand ready, as Wilson stood up and stretched his legs. Wilson gripped Chase' shoulder suddenly as a sharp pain shot through his knee, which was partnered with a small cracking sound. Chase placed both hands on his shoulders, not sure of what just happened. Wilson looked sheepishly at him.

"My knee cracked."

"Don't let me spoil the moment." House' voice came from the door. Chase and Wilson looked over. "Honestly Wilson, I thought what we had was gold."

Chase and Wilson separated themselves. Wilson gave House a look, and Chase just found his face turning red as he didn't look at either of the two.

"Chase, don't you have to go find Cameron in the janitors closet?" Chase, still not looking at either of them, quietly left.

Wilson sat back on the bed. "Jealous?"

House was caught off guard. He looked at Wilson who was giving him a look. He started over toward the bed and sat in the chair. He made a face then looked at Wilson.

"Warm. Goldilocks must have been sitting in _my_ chair." They sat in silence for a moment, then Wilson glanced at House.

"Can you get the nurse to unhook me? I want to get into some actual clothes."

"Oh, but the gown is so you. And you should totally model with those legs." "House" House looked over his shoulder. "Can we get some clothes in here for Dr. Wilson? He's going to catch a cold from that constant draft."

Wilson gave him an annoyed look. House looked at him and shrugged. "You seem to be doing better." He said, as the nurse came in with his clothes and placed a band-aid on his arm as she took out the iv. Wilson just nodded as an answer and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

House lanced around and looked up as Wilson walked back out into the room, he had on his sock, pants, belt, his white undershirt, and he was just throwing on his button shirt.

House looked at his body for a moment.

"Wilson, how much do you weigh?"

Wilson stopped for a moment and looked at him. "I don't know…185?"

House raised an eyebrow, "Maybe a month ago. Have you been exercising? Dieting?"

Wilson shook his head.

"You lost weight."

Wilson gave him a look. "No I didn't."

House gave him the "I am right" look.

"Your belt is usually only at 3 notches. I count 5."

Wilson paused for a moment and looked down at himself, then back to House.

"It's a different belt."

House kept his look and Wilson sighed.

"You have issues," He said as he walked out of the room.

House stood up and looked after him. Something wasn't right.


	5. Chapter 5

"You're special skills are needed. I have a mission for you and the fate of the hospital rests on your shoulders," House said mysteriously to Cameron as he caught up with her in the hallway, pretending that he was paying her no mind and looking around as if a spy might be lurking around every corner, shadow and medicine cabinet.

"We've already been though this," Cameron started, "I am not going to intentionally flirt with the patient just so you can have a thrill while pretending its for medical reasons."

House ducked around a corner and grabbed Cameron's arm, pulling her with him. "You're not flirting with the patient…I need you to flirt with Wilson," House told her.

Cameron opened her mouth to say something, but paused and looked at House.

"You're serious." She gave him a look. "House, Wilson has a concussion…"

"There's something else wrong. Chase and Foreman are going to check the hotel Wilson has been staying at, but I need someone to try to get to Wilson, and that takes cunning, skill, and boobs, " House said. Cameron was about to protest again when House said, "He's my best friend."

Cameron studied him for a moment. She couldn't deny him, and she almost wanted to punch him for playing the "feelings" card, but she could see that he was serious."

"All right," She agreed. "I will talk to him."

"Don't tell Chase though, it may make him jealous." House commented.

"Chase knows that we aren't anything anymore, I already told him that."

"I didn't mean jealous of Wilson."

Cameron took a moment then looked at House, but before she could say anything, he put a finger her lips.

"Not a word must be repeated of what was spoken here. Good luck private legs," House said as he looked around the corner and ducked back into the hallway.

Cameron couldn't help but smile at the stupidity.

Mdmdmdmd

The dark hotel room suddenly lit up as the light from the hallway broke through with the opening of the door. Chase entered through first, flicking on the light switch as Foreman put away the credit card he had used as a key.

Chase looked around the room. It seemed so cramped and not a place where he would have imagined Wilson to be staying- it was a shock to discover Wilson was living in a hotel to begin with.

"Don't you think House is blowing this all out of proportion?" Chase asked Foreman. "We're breaking in to snoop though Wilson's things."

"Well, you know House, He has to make everything an adventure, even his best friend."

Foreman started into the bathroom. Knowing Wilson, he probably had all his medicine in alphabetical order. To his surprise there wasn't much on the counter. Advil, multivitamins, and a bottle nitequil.

"Well nothing out of the ordinary. He's not popping any pills…"

"Wilson is so honest, House could just ask him."

"Everybody lies," Foreman commented as he checked the soaps and shampoos and faucets in the bathroom.

Chase started through the fridge. There was plenty of food, some already made and just in bowels, wrapped and ready to heat up. Yogurt, fruit, and bottled water- which means he hasn't been drinking faucet water.

"I guess it just weirds me out that it's Wilson." Chase replied.

Foreman came out of the bathroom and walked over to the garbage, which had a new bag in it, but he pulled up the bag to look at the bottom of the trash bin.

"You know, you're taking this whole Wilson thing pretty hard," Foreman observed.

"It just scared me to start down the stairs and see someone you know lying on the ground unconscious," Chase replied. "You know, around here I only really have you guys." He paused for a moment. "Hold on a sec…" He picked up an orange and placed it into a plastic bag.

"What is it?"

Chase held up the orange. "We didn't think to question possible pesticides."

Mdmdmdmd

Wilson stared at the files again. He couldn't concentrate again. He sighed and looked at the clock, which he couldn't even read.

He heard a knock at the door, and then Cameron poked her head in.

"Got a moment?" She asked him.

"Sure," He replied, almost relieved that she had come in. "House being difficult?"

"Actually, I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm doing better. Thanks."

Cameron studied him and walked over to his desk. "You still look a bit pale. Have you eaten?"

"I had a sandwich…"

She studied him again. "Headache?"

"A slight one."

"Where does it hurt?"

Wilson looked at her curiously. "Behind my eyes."

"Here," She held her hands up over his eyes, placing her thumbs at the top of te eye socket, just below his eyebrows. "Push against my hands and try to hold it there for as long as you can."

Wilson did as she said, and it hurt badly, and he only held it for a few seconds then reared back. He paused for a moment.

"It worked."

"My mom taught me that trick," Cameron told him.

"I'll have to remember that."

Cameron stayed close to him and observed his eyes. She wondered why she never noticed how soft and deep his eyes were.

His eyes locked with hers in question.

"Are you sure you are all right? Not because of the fall, but because of anything else?" She asked.

Wilson stood up an began to bring his file back to the cabinet, "House sent you in here to snoop, didn't he?"

"No," Cameron hesitated. "Well, yes, but only because he cares, and I only agreed to do it because…well I care too."

Wilson turned around to study her. She was being serious. He started back too his desk, but was stopped by her hand on his arm. He turned and looked at her.

"You know," She said, looking at her hand on his arm. "You could've been hurt a lot worse than a concussion when you fell down the stairs."

"I'm aware of that," He said softly.

She looked at him, her eyes meeting his once more. "If something is going on…" She didn't finish. Wilson was beginning to open his mouth to protest, and before he could say anything she pulled him into a hug.

Wilson paused for a moment, then hugged her back.

Cameron pulled back and looked at him carefully.

"Everyone is just worried about you…"

For a few minutes, they just stood there, looking at each other, still in partial embrace.

Mdmdmdmd

"So how did it go?" House asked Cameron as she came in the door.

"He didn't say anything," She said, "But he looked like he was thinking about it."

"Which means I was right- he is hiding something." House confirmed.

Cameron didn't answer him, she only looked off.

"Oh no," House said. Cameron looked at him. He smiled at her knowingly. "You looked into his eyes, didn't you?"

Cameron flustered up. "W-what?"

"Those deep warm pools of brown that you just want to fall into…" House said, sounding like a lovesick girl.

Cameron blushed.

Chase and Foreman came back into the room.

"Oranges were clean of pesticide," Foreman commented as they all took their seats. "So we still have nothing."

"Well we learned that Wilson is too clean and that when it comes to finding the truth we can't send the girl or the cute one," House commented. Chase and Cameron glanced at each other. House looked at Foreman, "Think you can find anything out without falling under the spell?"

Foreman gave him a look.

"I'll talk to him when I get a chance."

House looked at them.

"Well you are all dismissed…go do something." House told them. He glanced outside of the office to see Cuddy.

Maybe she can get some answers.


End file.
